


One Particular Grain of Sand

by CoffeeJay



Series: Fluff Ensues [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Reader, Beaches, Canon Universe, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kisses, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeJay/pseuds/CoffeeJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the boys are taking a well-deserved vacation on the beach.  Sam has a surprise for you.  Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Particular Grain of Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamesDeanPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesDeanPrincess/gifts).



The smell of salt and the songs of gulls drifted lazily past you, and you buried your toes a little further into the sand, stretched your arms a little higher into the cloudless sky, and yawned the most satisfied yawn you had mustered in as long as you could remember.  A strong hand pulled you to lean in on broad shoulders, and your boyfriend kissed your forehead.

“Aren’t they ridiculous?” Sam asked with a smile playing across his face, and suddenly you noticed that Dean had finally coaxed Castiel into the waves and was beginning to teach him how to swim.  You agreed—Cas, at least, looked less than angelic now that he was wearing swim shorts and had a visible sunburn across his nose.  Dean, on the other hand, was a shade of brown you had never seen him before.  Two days on the beach had likewise given Sam a pleasant tan.

You would laugh at the ridiculous tan-line that was slowly cooking into his thigh and below his waist later. 

With a soft thump, a seagull landed a stone’s throw away and was glaring spitefully at your picnic basket.  You made a face and kicked some sand at it.  The bird was unfazed.  Sam snorted and tossed a shell at it lazily.  It fluttered away after pecking at the shell, clearly defeated.  Another terrible beast vanquished by Sam Winchester.  Incredible.

Suddenly feeling playful, you leaned heavily against Sam and, voice dripping of melodrama, complained that such an encounter with that fearsome bird had left you weakened and frail. 

Reclining so that you could lie on his chest, Sam snorted and lightly poked your stomach.  “Oh shut it, you know you’re usually the one patching me up after hunts.  No need to rub it in.”  You just hummed, pleased with yourself, and noticed that Dean and Cas were now farther out into the waves, with just their shoulders and heads visible.  Dean looked like he was smiling.

You were smiling too.

An icy touch to your bare shoulder jerked you out of your reverie, and you gasped and clutched at your shoulder only to feel a condensation-covered water bottle wrapped in a smug Sam Winchester’s hand.  “Thirsty?” He asked with faux innocence playing in his eyes.

You frowned and seized the water bottle from him.  Sam cackled at your expression, which clearly read “I am personally offended by this action.  How dare you,” before peppering you with kisses and cradling you more closely to him as the both of you leaned up together so that you could actually drink something without choking. You drained the bottle and tossed it aside, and Sam pulled you back down again in another shower of kisses to your shoulder, and up your neck, and to your cheek and—and when his soft lips met yours, the offense was at once forgotten.  You could get back at him later, but right now, you felt like indulging in some shameless PDA.

Well.  It couldn’t really be called PDA, unless you counted the seagulls, who were currently screeching in mortification, or Dean and Cas, who had wandered so far down the shore that they were now just little flecks of tan in the water, disappearing from view every once in a while by particularly tall waves.

The two of you lay there, hands clasped in each other’s, breathing in time with the waves and with each other.  The sun was beginning to get low, and you were starting to think Sam had fallen asleep, when he spoke up, softly.

“Hey, get up.  I wanna show you something.”

You complied, curiosity bubbling, and helped Sam to his feet wordlessly.  After you both stretched your stiff limbs, Sam led you off in the opposite direction that Castiel and Dean had gone, towards wonders unknown. Your footprints trailed behind you, just soft indentations in the wet sand close to the sea. 

“I found it yesterday morning while you and Cas were looking at that tide pool,” Sam explained, suddenly seeming nervous.  “It’s, um… well.  You’ll see,” he finished, leaving you with more questions than answers.  You squinted, scanning the sand for anything suspect.  Nothing stuck out of the landscape, however, and you were beginning to wonder what this was all about when Sam suddenly stopped and turned towards you and grasped your hands lightly in his.  You noticed his facial muscles twitch just so, in the way they do when nervousness strikes him, and he took a steadying breath. 

“I’ve been doing some, uh, thinking recently,” he began, and then stopped with a short laugh and began again.  “I’ve been praying for a sign,” he continued, meeting your eyes.  You felt your heart beat quicken and tried to choke down the worry and excitement bubbling in your throat at what this could be.  “And when I was walking out here yesterday, I found it.  The sign.”  He pulled a chain necklace from his pocket, and on it dangled a battered golden wedding band with a gem set in it, and after a moment you realized that it was—

“Your birthstone.  I found this ring in the sand, and of all the stones it could possibly have in it, it was your birthstone.”  He began to breathe faster, speeding up his words.  “Of all the beaches in the world that we could have visited, and of all the plots of land along this beach I could have walked through, and of all the stones that could have been in this ring, and just as I was _praying for a sign_ ,” he stopped and took a deep breath and sank to one knee, putting the ring on the chain back into his pocket and pulling a small, velvet box out of it instead.  He opened it to reveal another, brighter ring.

“I’ve been thinking about this for so long,” he said, and you could see tears begin to well up in his eyes.  You noticed that your own eyes were watering too.  You tried to remember to breathe.   “Of all the people in this world I could have met, who I could have fallen in love with, of all those people, I found someone who has stuck by me through _everything_.” You watched his shoulders rise and fall as he gathered himself.  “I just want to do the same for you.  Will you… will you marry me?”

You opened your mouth and shut it again, suddenly speechless.  At a total loss for words, you fell to your knees and hugged him as tightly as you could, and breathed out a faint “Yes.”  He held you close to him, and you breathed in his scent, and suddenly you were both laughing.  It started out as giggles and it turned into rich laughter, the kind that was a release of the soul.

Finally you both composed yourselves and untangled yourselves from each other.  Sam lifted your left hand and lightly pushed the ring from the velvet box onto your finger.  It sparkled in the sunset, and you were both beaming the whole time, still on your knees in the sand together.  Then he took the chain necklace with the ring he found on it and put it around your neck.  “Keep it,” he said.  “It’s a reminder of how special you are to me,” Sam added as he helped you to stand, and when you were both upright, he captured your lips for a deep, loving kiss, and you knew you would never need the ring to be reminded of how loved you were.  When he pulled away, he took your left hand in his right and pulled you back the way you had come.  “Come on, let’s go break the news to those two knuckleheads down the beach,” he said, unable to hide his joy or his smile.  You could feel his fingers gently brushing against that ring on your finger the whole walk back, and for once, the future was certain.

* * *

 

Of course, Dean joked about how Sam got you two rings because "he must be compensating, ain't that right, Sasquatch?", and Cas was all smiles and congratulatory hugs. This was your family now. They were yours and you were theirs. Of all the outcomes that your life could have produced, and despite all the hardships and heartbreak, you were glad you found your way into this little family. The wedding was quick and unspectacular, as that was all the hunting life would allow you, but you took it gladly.  Your life, as someone married to Sam Winchester, wasn't always perfect, but it was as unlikely as it was beautiful, and it was yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Wow, am I rusty. I wrote it for my dear friend, who is graduating basic training for the Army very soon and has been suffering from fluff withdrawals. I am very proud of her. Go you, Moose.


End file.
